Run
by Dee-Doom
Summary: She ran throught the cemetary toward home thinking of all the things that had happened to lead to this one moment. HIM walking into the bar. Saving HIM from the Rats. she thinks " I should have let him die."
1. Prologue

Characters belong to Ms. Harris

**Prologue**

**NPOV**

She ran throught the cemetary toward home thinking of all the things that had happened to lead to this one moment. HIM walking into the bar. Saving HIM from the Rats. she thinks " I should have let him die." Saving HIM from his Bitch maker in jackson. Gettting raped by HIM in a trunk. Through all of it I took HIM back, and what does that bastard do; keep her away from her only family.

"Jason,Jason....,"she sobs into the wind. The rain pummels her body, pasting her hair to her skull. She enters the cemetery, her feets soundless on the ground. Trying, hoping to get as far away from him as possible. She passes the headstone of Williams Compon. She stops and stares at the headstone.

"You fucking Bastard!," she screams at the headstone. She stares at the headstone hoping that his head was there to bash his head in. A snap is heared in the forest; she turns her head in the direction of the noise her dark blue eyes searching the dark forest. Seeing nothing there she turns away not seeing the eyes in the forest follow her body.

xDxDxDxDxDxD

The creature in the forest watches as the blond girl turns, wishing, hoping to heal her pain. For he is the Sheriff of Area 5. He wishes to know why she is out in this storm alone and crying. His wish, her pain tying a knot a link if you will that will alter the course;For plans have already been set in motion.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

This is my first one sooo please review and tell me what you think-Dee


	2. Sorry

To my dear readers, reviewers, and alerters I apologise that the updates have been slow. Really I'm SUPPPER SORRRRY! My laptop has been down for the last month but don't worry the moment i find the damn notebooks i had chapter one in it will be up. but until then i thank you and plead for your continued understanding and support.-Dee-Doom


	3. Chapter 1

Characters belong to Ms. Harris

**Now to all of you who have reviewed, authour saved, story saved and gave me comentary THANK YOU! lol. the story shall be longer and the chapters shall be long they looks so much longer on my ipod but thank you and i love each and everyone of you lol.**

Now that that is done on to the Chapter One. oh this is after the third book CD but ignoring the end.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Chapter One

**EPOV**

I watch as Sookie runs past as i haide in the forest surrounding the cemetery. Tears are streming down her face. Her pale hair the same as mine is plastered to he pale frame. A too pale frame...hmmm.

After months of not seeing her. The moment I do...she's running in the rain toward her home. " Didn't she come from there?" I whisper. I see her stop in front of a headstone, her scream of "Bastard" echos through the forest and in my head. Her soft sobs of "Jason, Jason" following it do the same.

As i watch her I forget to watch my surroundings a first in almost one thousand years, and a twigs snaps behind me. I turn, and look upon my child. My blue eyes holding death in if it happenned to not be her.

Her pale eyebrows lift at my stance. "Master, why are you schulking in the rain, in the forest," She asks me. Just as she asks a scream tears through the forest.

" I hate you" swirls though my head and through Pams'. " Oh, I see," Pams says as I turn back to watch Sookie. My sharp eyes catching bite marks upon her pale neck...Multipile bitemarks!

"Her neck looks like a fangbangers'," I whisper softly, too soft for Pams' ears. "What?" She asks and just as she asks i catch the scent of...COMPTON.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Now that was a page on my ipod but dont ya'll worry ima now try to write at least three pages on my ipod and see if that makes it longer ok -hides behind hands-

tell me what you think please and review. Oh and my friends has written two story i want yall to look at for the vamps fans one is about edward and jacob lol her name is Wishes-of-the-night a first timer like my self ^.^ -runs off and hides-

- pekes outs- next update in a week! -**bye-**


	4. Chapter 2

Characters belong to Ms. Harris

**i know i continue to say this thank you to all of you that reviewed its what is keeping me writting this story XD. Ima try to make this chapter as long as possible but if i'm not Sorry lol now on with Chapter 3.**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXX**

SPOV

"Why did I fall for him again?" I think to myself as I see Bill Compton in front of me. The moments that set-uo this meeting, this moment run through my mind. Running from his house while he's in the shower after he bit me for the millionth time without my permission. Shutting the door quietly: forgetting my jacket and shoes as I ran trying to get home and resend his invatation.

"Gran would be disappointed with me," I whisper in the wind as I ran. Then I think back to Jason...Jason. Tears streaming down my face as I think of him. I remember my last moments with him; those momens also being the last moments I saw him alive. " Jason, Jason," I sob into the night.

My feet bring me to the entrance of the cemetery; the chill from the rain seeping into my bones. I stop in front of Bills' no I need to stop thinking of him as Bill and begin thinking of him as that Bastard...Asshole would be better. "Bastard" I scream at the headstone. "Snap!" My head turns at the sound of something breaking in the forest. Seeing nothing and rembering the time limit I have before he finds me, I turn and begin to run again. Hoping, praying that I get home before he finds me again.

" Run , something is hunting you," whispers to in the wind forcing my heart to pound more and increase my speed ten-fold. Not knowing who are what gave me that warning. And to tell you the true not really giving a shit.

I run barely able to see hear my feet as the pound into the wet dirt, each time they hit a squilshing sound is heard. I feel as if thousands of eyes are on me. I resist the impulse to look around, to stop running. As I run a blur flashes in my vision, my heart stops for a split second and thats all it takes before HE is in front of me.

"Sookeh!," He rages at me, god the way he says my name makes me cringe. The anger, the rage in his eyes chilling me to the bone more than the rain and the cold ever could. A flicker of some thing gleams in his eyes before I feel a pain in my temple and lose consciousness: but not before i see a smile that chills me right to my soul.

I awaken in a room unable to make out a shadow; unable to make out anything at all. Fear makes a cold sweat appear on my skin. I try to move and am unable to. The moment I try to move my hand a rattling sound is heard above me. Looking up I see the true reason to why I am unable to move...Thick chains surround my pale wrists. A fear for the unknown makes me cry out " Bill Compton!...Why? My cry ending in a sob.

A door creaks open above me and I hear steps coming closer. " Sookeh...Sookeh, why did you try to run and test my patience," He snarls at me. " I hate you," I scream at him in response. He glares at me. " Sookeh, I see I must show you who owns you," He says to me a cruel gleam in his cold brown eyes. A sob wrackes through my body. He disappers and returns with a whip. My eyes widen. The snap of the whip making my eyes water.

I shut my eyes and braces for the burning pain of the on my body' but it never comes. I open my eyes to the sight of blond hair rushing past my eyes and an anguished cry coming from Bill. " Compton, does your depravity know no bounds," Eric growls as he tears Bills' arm off. " She is Mine," Bill squecks as Erics' hand crushes his windpipe. " I shall deal with you soon. Pam take him to Fangtasia," Eric replies to this. My eyes start to shut and as they fall I hear the words " You are safe now, Trust him," float into my ears.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Now I bet Ya'll are wondering what in Sam Hill happenned to Jason. What the Hell is wrong with Bill and who the hell is the voice...Well you going to have to wait a few chapter we need Sookie to trust Eric. -Evil Smile- Bills a right a-hole isn't he well I hate **Bill Compton** so to all Bill fans If you love him this may or may not be the fic for you so no flames ever I warned you.

Next update soon-Dee


	5. Chapter 3

Characters belong to Ms. Harris

**Hello Now Ima try to get them longer this story has Bill bashing cause I don't like him and I never will. Can you belive it Eric came and saved the day lol thank all of those that reviewed for all of ur opinions and help. Oh and Bills death will be slow and painful so Extreme Violence warning in chapter 6. Sorry its so late but now on to chapter 3**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

**EPOV**

I see him hit her, that's when I knew...Hell when I smelt him: when I smelt her fear I knew she was running from him. At that hit I began to follow Compton slowly wanting to know what he plans to do to Sookie." Master should I prepare the room in Fangtasia?," Pam asks me. " Wait till we find out what that sonafabitch plans to do to her," I reply.

We folow Copmton and an unconcious Sookie back to his home making sure to stay down wind so he can't smell us. Compton takes Sookie down into his basement and what I see there reminds me to never let Compton near Sookie again. Chains, Steel whips, impailing tools hang on the walls each coated with Sookie sweet life blood. "Master, we need to make HIM pay," Pam says softly.

" We shall!," I reply back fury slowly making me lose my and I watch as he chains her to the wall and then drain her without her permission and from what I can see not for the first time. He finishes and walks off leaving Sookie drained and barely alive. I look at Pam and see blood tears leaving trails upon her pale flesh.

Her sadness and the pale form of Sookie spark something in me that I thought until this moment to be dead...My Compassion. I hear her heartrate increase and know that she is awake; if I do then that means Compton can as well. Her scream of "Why?" makes the rage almost burst from within me. I hear his footsteps fall against the wooden stairs. From the corner of my eye I see Sookie freeze. He comes to stand in front of her: His words make the anger consume me and as I step forword to face him, he leaves her. A sob racks through her pale frame as I watch her

" Protect her as you would protect your own life," is whispered into my ear I turn and yet there is nothing there. Compton returns with a whip her deep blue eyes widen and then close as if she is resigning herself to her fate. The rage in my body bubbles forth and there I am in front of him and her myself say " Does your depravity know no bounds," as I brake ever bone in his body. Once done with thisI turn to Pam " Take him to Fangtasia, I will finish him there later," at her questioning look " You have full permission to have fun with him but do not KILL HIM YET."

At her nod I turn back to Sookie and notice that she has passed out. I brake her chains and lift her gently into my arms.

"Pam, I'm taking her to my home," At her nod I leave. As I walk out the door to Comptons' house I hear him scream " She's Mine, Eric and theres nothing you can do to keep her from me!" At that I launch into the sky and head toward my home.

As I fly over the forest that surrounds my home, I think back to that day Sookie and I left Jackson , Mississipii. I wonder what made her forgive him for cheating on her and lieing to her. I think back to the last time I saw her...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_I'm sitting in Fangtasia on my throne Watching over the vermin. The loud music grateing in the background slowly drives me insane. I smell her intocicating smell and glance up. I see her, A rare diamond in a room room filled with cubic zarconion. I chuckle and then glare as Compton comes into my view. I see his arm go around her waist and pure unadulterated anger fills my body. Why is she here with him after all he did to her. _

_Pam senses my anger and comes to me. " Master, What is wrong," She asks me in a bored tone. " Compton is here," I seeth " Ah..and he is with ." I glare at her as she smirks at me. " Master, she forgave him for his transgressions," She tells me. My eyes widen at that and I turn away from her. I sense Compton coming closer to were Pam and I are._

_I grace him with my glance and notice that Sookie is wearing a turtleneck sweater..."She normally wears dresses, Why is she wearing a sweater" I think to myself. I notice then that Compton is moving his mouth, he hasn't noticed that I wasn't paying attention to him. _

_" Eric are you listenning to me" I give a half nod and glance up " Do continue Compton," I sneer at him, He narrows his eyes at me and continues " As I was saying Sheriff Northman, I thank you for bringing Sookieh back to Bon Temps after our misunderstanding back in Jackson." At that I turn an assessing gaze at Sookie and notice that her normally golden brown tan is pale but then attribute it to the current lack of sunlight as of late. I tune back into Comptons' blathering as he finishes " As of such due to the dangers that Sookieh meet in Jackson under your protection, She will no longer be working for you," At this I stand-up glare at him " And that is your decision how?," I glower at him, he flinches under my gaze and then looks at me and says" I have contacted the Queen and asked her to remove Sookieh from your employment," He finishes with a sneer. I look at him with loathing and then nod" LEAVE MY CLUB, COMPTON," I tell him. He turns and walks away and as they reach the door, Sookie looks back at me, a fear-filled smile on her pale but beautiful face..._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Now that thinking back I should have known something was wrong, Sookie would never allow a man to speak for her. She would have been up in my face telling me what she would and wouldn't do. That fear-filled smile should have been my first warning but I brushed it off after the Queens' call telling me to back off. "Now look at her" is whispered into the night by a hauntingly beautiful voice, I turn my head westward and as before see nothing. The smell of fresh cut grass warns me of my approch to my home in the forest. I walk to the hidden door to my home and type in the code. Not even Pam knows of this home. As I walk in I reset the locks. My home is set in an Orentail Style, a testament to the time I spent in the Eastern hemisphere.

I walk toward the first guestroom to the right of the fully-stock kitchen. I walk in and place Sookie gently on the bed covers. I stride quickly into the ajoining bathroom and turn on the water, turn and stride back out as steam starts to surround the area.

I go to stand back in front of Sookie and look at the savage bitemarks upon her skin. Blue-black brusing up and down her body like someone at beatten her repeatedly. "Sookie, Please wake up," I whisper to her hoping that she will open her eyes so that I can see her deep blue eyes. When I get no response I whisper again" Would you rather I take your clothes of myself," At the fluttering of her eyes a deeply rooted relief goes through my body as I see her pale eyelids lift and I stare into tear-filled dark blue eyes...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**I bet ya'll mad huh lol well I'm not sorry but look its super longer lol on my laptop its TWO PAGES ya'll and ya'll know how much I been trying to get it longer - Happy Smile- I feel so great right now. Writing chapter 4 its going to tell ya'll all about that voice lol Thank you all and your opinions are always welcome good and bad. It helps me write better for ya'll ^.^ Bill is a soo screwed. he is one bad mamajama lol Ima have one chapter on his POV before I kill him and yes I am going to kill him so Ideas on his demise are wanted lol - Bye- lol**


	6. Chapter 4

Characters belong to Ms. Harris

**Ya'll know the normal rant... Hate Bill, And thank you to all of you that reviewed the reviews on the death for bill cracked me up. they are wonderful ideas and when I write his death I will think and possibly use some of them. Now on to the origin( I think I spelled that right XD) of the mysterious voice this is and I am sorry just a filler chap but enjoy and as always tell me what you think =]**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Three Thousand Years in the past ( Gypsy Camp)**

" Gather around me children, I have a story to tell to any that will listen," Is whispered around the camp. The excited chatter of the gypsy children filling the starlit night. " What story are you going to tell Su^ru," asks one of the more braver children." The old gypsy warm chackle fills the nights air..." I'm going to tell you a story that dates back when the old warrior tribes used to fill the forest, when they used to protect "The People"."

The chatter grows, due to the reason that this story has only been told twice before, and always before the storyteller that knows the story goes into the greater plane. The old and the young gather around the storyteller; all wanting to hear the rare story into their past.

The storyteller lifts her and and shakes her twilight colored hair behind her; those around her watch as is sparkles under the moons glow. Throwing a herb into the flames of the fire and then begins as a shape begins to take form in the flames...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

_It was a older time when our names of our mates were inbred into our hearts, into our very souls. When the four warrior tribes lived in harmony...Then the Fanged Ones arrived, spreading hate and lies thous throwing the warrior tribes into a horrible and grousome war. _

_It is during this time that Our story begins... We are the decendents of the four warrior tribe. Qua'onku, we loved to travel due to the wandering spirit found in each and everyone on the Qua'onku. Which is what the name means "the wandering spirit." Its is during our travels back to our homeland that She was born. She was born under the Stubborn Star a good omen then. _

_"Whaaaaaaaah," The scream ripped through the camp, The healer turned and ran toward the Queens' tent, her feet stomping on the ground as she hurries. She swipes back the cloth that covers the entrance to the tent. She rushes in to see the Queen holding a small baby. " My Queen I'm sorry that I'm so late, How is she?," The healer asks. _

_" She is still crying, Keyli," The Queen responds affection clearly in her voice. " Stubborn isn't she, Mishia," Keyli responds to her dearest friend. Keyli then bends to pick up the baby which in turn begins to scream louder. " Hush now, little one," Keyli says. The small bundle in her arms eyes open to reveal deep blue eyes. _

_" She has her fathers' eye, My lady," She says while softly chuckling. The Gypsy Queen then looks softly at the baby in her friends hands and says "Maybe destiny will leave her be then." and then looks away. _

_Eighty thousand miles away in the in the warrior kingdom of the Ku' yoki. There lived a king, the king was married to a Fanged One. The Fanged One was named Krui and was giving birth to a child. "Yessss, he will be born and then the warrior clans will fall to us," was whispered in the darkened room that she was keeped in and if any were around to hear this whisper fear would have etched itself firmly in their hearts..._

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

The shapes in the flames slowly dissipate to leave only a regular flame in its place. "Children do you wish for more?"Su^ru asks. At the loud commotion from the whole camp, Su^ru laughs softly and smiles " Then wait for another full moon and I will tell more."

A small child stares at the storyteller and whispers" Will it have a happy ending?" The storyteller turns her dark eyes to the small child and says in response " Only time will tell."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

**-Waves softly- Hey well tell me what ya'll think about it this is the back story that I been meaning to put in there its going to be streached out through out run. Its the story of how the mysterious voice came to be and who she is. Well up next is Pams' torture of bill so IDEAS are always wanted -Smiles and walks away-**


	7. Chapter 5

Characters belong to Ms. Harris

**Hey now this is Pams' show this chapter lol Thank you for all of ur reviews I loved them and I think I'm going to use one of them but lets see how that turns out on to chapter 5.**

**XXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXX**

**PPOV**

I stare at The filth also known as Compton as I wait for my master to take Sookie out of this house to his home. " How stupid are you ?, Compton," I sneer at him taking in his pathetic form. He looks up at me from the floor and says " He has no right to interfere with my decisions," trying to match the venom in my voice but unable to.

" And now you have to deal with the consequences of your idiotic decisions," I say as a response as I begin to think of all the horrible thinks I could do to him. A slow and might I say evil smile begins to stretch across my face. I bend down and pick his pathetic ass up. "Now lets get going so we can start our fun shall we," I laugh as I walk out of his pathetic run-down house.

An idea comes to me then. Burn down this piece of shit I smile and turn to Compton and tilt my head to the side as I ask him " How would you feel if you lost this...home?" His eyes widen as he screams " Nooooo, Pam, don't you dare." I laugh as I break his legs again so he can't run off and then turn to face the run-down house that Compton formerly called home.

I turn and picture Comptons' house in flames. As I picture it flames erupt around the house. " Noooooooooo," is screamed from behind me as I laugh at the burning house. "Poor Compton, the only link to your past is burnning to the ground all because of what you did to her," I say as I turn taking in his blood-strecked face.

" Why, Why," He sobs as he takes in his burning house. I look at him, my eyes filled with disgust and sneer," You tortured her." My anger coming off me in waves. " She was MINE," He glares at me. I sneer at his stupidity. " She was never yours" is thrown through the air, person that said it unseen to the eye.

After being Erics' child for more than 200 years I'm used too all the strange thinks happenning to anyone associated with him, but the voice is new. I grap Compton and snap his neck to make him take a short nap. As I get into my 1961 Volkswagen bus and strap him into the back, I start to think of the voice from before.

It was pretty insistant that Sookie was never Bills' which is very true. Sookie would never allow Compton to think that she was his.- What does he have over her that kept her there- I should report this to Eric. The red neon sign blinks the words FANGTASIA as I pull up in front of the club.

I pull up in front of my parking space. I step out and grap "The Filth" who is still out. I drag him out of the car wacking his head on the concrete ground. " Crunch." The sickening sound echoing through the parking lot. I laugh at the sound it was only the beginning of the pain.

I take him down it to the basement, " You and me, Billy Boy are in for some fun," I say aloud taking in the basement. I turn to Bill and strip him taking in his figure -it will never match Erics'- I pull on a pair of black gloves and pick up a silver butt plug. I start to laugh as I note that Compton is beginning to wake.

Just as he fully revives I shove the butt plug up his ass. " Ahhgggggg," " Does that hurt, Compton?" I ask him The look of pure agony on his face priceless. " Y...ou will...pay..Pam," He snarls at me I lean forward and laugh in his face, " Me afraid of you...Hah you pathetic fool." With the gloves still on I pick up Compton and attach him to thick silver manicales.

" Now Billiy boy, let the fun begin," I smirk at the look on his face. I walk over to the silver- encrusted "toys" And pull out a whip. I turn to Bill and make it snap in the air. " snap" His eyes widen with the sound. I whip my hand forward "Crack". A gaping wound appears across his chest. " Gahh," His scream is music to my ears.

I continue to whip him making sure to hit the same gaping wound time and time again. His scream baiting me on," what's wrong Billy boy can't take the pain but can give it out," I laugh. After I stop whipping him I grap a silver ball-gag and strap it around his head effectivly cutting out his screams.

"Now Billy Boy I'm very sorry for treating you so wrong" I snicker ," But I must add to our " Funnnnn." I walk over to the wall and pick up four silver stakes and smile. " Well Billy boy, lets have fun," at the end of fun I shove a stake in both of his hands. " Ahhhh" At his scream I add two to his feet to stretch out his scream.

" Rinng Rinng," Damn Erics' calling me. I look at Compton as I answer my phone." Yes, Eric." My eyes start to glow at what he told me. " Your joking, Right?" "No" He answers. " Ok, Eric Ok," and hang up. I look toward Bill "Well, Its your lucky fucking day." I turn toward the wall and pick up a silver knife. I turn toward him and walk forward, tilt my head, pull down his pants and begin to saw off his prick. " Gahhhh," he screams and while I saw it off I lean forward and say" Your free to go," as his prick drops to the floor. I unchain him and walk toward the basement doors, at the top I turn ," Stay the fuck away from Sookie, and leave Area Five by sunlight." and walk out the door slamming the door behind me.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

**Well was that worth the wait. You all have no idea how mad I am tht Eric told me not to kill him. Don't you hate it when your characters have run over you its horriblr I wanted him to die. Well I'm happy that I can now start a new chap. Tell me what you think about the torture scene and what you think about the chapter. -waves and walks away muttering about norwigin vampires-**


	8. Chapter 6

Characters belong to Ms. Harris

**I bet all of ya'll are mad that Bill didn't die; I know I am but this chapter does explain to why Bill didn't die a horrible and pain-filled death. Thank you to all that reviewed I do try to answer all reviews I get. . Thank you to all that story alerted and also all that Author alerted I'm extremely grateful. You all now the rant by now hopefully. O.o so on to Chapter 6. XD YAY -Claps and smiles-**

**- -Thoughts**

**~ ~the voice**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

**SPOV**

_"Take Him to Fangtasia, Have your fun but don't kill him"_

_ "Yes, Master"_

I hear those voices in the never-ending darkness that I'm floating in. -Don't- they can't kill Bill he knows were He is. That though floats off to blend with the darkness. A never-ending sea of pain, and cruelty flash through the darkness. I see Bill's face as he rapes me -Asshole-; I see his face as he enters Merlottes' - I shouldn't have spoken to him-

A voice breaks through the darkness ~Its time to wake up, Deji~ My eyes flutter open and as they open I look into light blue eyes.

"Sookie?"

I hear my name being called but all I can think about is" Why? Why didn't I die?" The noise in the background starts to get louder...

"Sookie!"

At the growl I look up and acknowledge Eric. - Why is he in my house? I don't think I can put up with him right now- At the end of that thread I hear a voice in my head ~Deji, he is the one that helped you. You are in his home now pay attention to him~ The voice from before tells me. - Oh-

"Sookie, if you're done ignoring me would you like to get cleaned up?" Eric says to me. I look him over taking in his unbound hair, as I look closer I see specks of blood in it.

I nod in answer to his question. I see his lips quirk in response. "Then let's get you to the bathroom to get cleaned off." I quirk my lips at this . -When has Eric been so docile?-

He walks slowly in the direction I hope is the bathroom. He reaches out and opens the door. Steam billows out of the open bathroom door. I gasp as I take in the bathroom that Eric is carrying me into. My eyes linger on the black marble tiles that lead to the sunken bathtub or should I say pool, from which aromatic steam rises. A gasp escapes as I take it all in.

I feel Eric's' chest quiver as he chuckles. "It takes very little to impress you, Sookie," He says in reply to my questioning glance. I snort at this. "Eric it's a beautiful bathroom, but it takes more than that to impress me."

He chuckles and leans close to me "Oh, I bet." I giggle in response to this. Eric sits me down on the toilet and goes to check the water. I watch as the muscles under his skin ripples.

"Sookie are you watching me?" I glance quickly at his face and take in his smirk and smiling eyes. "No," he turns back toward the water. ~"Deji, be careful of him~

-Well now, who the hell is the voice?-

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Its been awhile hasn't it lol XD but i'm back sorry for the short chapter but i shall wit all my power write a longer one soon. Its a new year so may i change with it =D. The next chapter will continue with sookies POV XD well review n tell me what you think **


End file.
